CHIBI2 A Very Chibi Christmas
by Yonk
Summary: Christmas has been stolen again! This time it is a former friend of our heroes who has done the dirty deed. Trunks and Goten want Christmas back, so it's up to them to help their 'Tousan and his friends save it!


**Disclaimer:** I did not create Dragonball Z and do not claim to own the characters or the concepts. I don't own Chibi Trunks and Goten (although I DID adopt them). I also do not own the whole "Grinch" concept, copyrighted by Theodore S. Geisel (a.k.a. Dr. Suess) or the poem "'Twas the Night before Christmas" written and copyrighted by Major Henry Livingston Jr.  This story was written for the sole enjoyment of DBZ Otakus worldwide and was not intended to make a profit or for any commercial endeavor whatsoever. I do, however, own all rights to the characters themselves and the concept of 'Kalltorraiya-jin'. The names of the characters are copyrighted to their respective real-life counterparts. So please don't sue me, all you would get is a couple of super rambunctious Chibis! 

****

**A Very CHIBI Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through Yonk's house,

not a creature was stirring, not even the...Chibis!

The stockings were hung by the Chibis with care,

I hope that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The Chibis were sound asleep in their beds,

while visions of Dragonballs danced in their heads,

And Angel_Goten in her nightclothes and Yonk in his cap,

on opposite sides of town, down for a long winter's nap...

But on a hill high above Satan City, lived MarQooz3; and he did not like Christmas one bit..."I must stop Christmas from coming," said MarQooz3. "But how can I do it? Wait, I've got it!"

That night, in Yonk's house, Yonk and his chibi sons carefully hung their stockings above the fireplace and set out cookies and milk for Santa Clause. Yonk walked Trunks and Goten up the stairs and tucked them carefully in their beds, warning them not to stay awake; else Santa couldn't do his work. It took time, but within a few minutes both were asleep, leaving Yonk to gather the presents to give them for Christmas. He found the capsule with the stuff inside and after doing a quick check on the Chibis, pressed the button and in a flash the whole room was filled with presents and painstakingly wrapped food and candy. Satisfied with the result, Yonk smiled and turned off the light to retire himself. He planned to spend a fun-filled day with his boys tomorrow and spend some quality time with his group of friends as well. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he maneuvered easily about his house. Passing by the boys' room he watched as his older son slept, breathing slowly; tail twitching under the covers in dreams. He closed the door but left it opened a crack so the light from the hall would give comfort to Goten. Leaving them to sleep in peace he went into his own room and closed the door. He fell asleep in a few minutes himself, and the house was silent save for the steady ticking of a few clocks. A cloaked face suddenly appeared at the window, looking carefully inside; shrewish eyes darting back and forth. The figure gave a small laugh before slipping back into the shadows.  

The very next morning the house lay quiet. And why shouldn't it be quiet, it was still very early in the morning. Suddenly, down the hall, there was a creak of beds and a pattering of tiny chibi feet, then two miniature whirlwinds topped with purple and black burst into the hallway. A soft giggling voice rose up before being frantically shushed by another voice. There was a short pause. All of a sudden Yonk was violently awakened as his bedroom door was thrown down, torn off its hinges and the chibi Saiya-jin jumped onto him. "'TOUSAN, WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!!!" Trunks yelled, shaking Yonk's shoulders. "THAT'S RIGHT," Goten put in. "WAKE UP!!!" while he jumped up and down on the bed. Yonk turned over, faintly annoyed at this and looked at his alarm clock. "Shock, it's only 5:00 AM; they let me sleep in this year...," he muttered with a bit of humor in his voice. He was a bit tired and considered telling them to shut up, but a quick glance at their beaming faces warmed his heart and he began to rise. Goten started to pull on his hand to try to drag him out of bed saying: "Come on, get up! I wanna see what Santa left us!" Yonk sat up, yawned and then looked back at his sons. Goten was still smiling ten feet wide, but Trunks now had a pleading look.  "Otousan...please?" he said. Yonk grinned at them, "Alright, I'm getting up." _Boy will they be surprised,_ he thought. _ I bought them so much stuff! _Trunks brought up the front as the three walked down the stairs toward the front room with all the stuff.  "Hurry!" said Trunks as he led them down. Goten bounded behind them, "I hope Santa left food!" he said hopefully. Yonk knew that, yes, there was plenty of food. They all run into the room where there is sure to be a ten-foot pile of presents and goodies... 

            Nobody moved. "Oh kami, what happened? 'Tousan?" Trunks said; a look of shock obvious on his face. Goten looked back and forth. "Huh?" he said questioningly. "What's this?" The room was empty, no presents, no stockings, no decorations, no tree. Even the log in the fireplace was missing in typical Grinch-like fashion. Yonk cursed silently and suddenly spotted a piece of paper on the otherwise empty floor. "What the?" He picked it up and opened it, reading it carefully, "MarQooz3 was here...Shimatta, that freak took our Christmas stuff!" Goten fell down to his knees and sat on the floor, looking hurt. "You mean...no Christmas...?" he said, as he burst out crying. Trunks ran up to his older brother to console him, "Its ok, Goten, 'Tousan will fix everything! Won't you 'Tousan! 'Tousan?" He looked behind him, but Yonk was already out the door, flying at top speed to Angel_Goten's residence. A few minutes later the four friends are at Yonk's house and Yonk is banging a gavel on a small podium. Picking up a very short list he started to read it out loud. "Angel_Goten?" he announced. "Present!" she answered. "Suupaa Gohan 2?" "Present!" "Majin Vegita?" A very irate Majin Vegita, standing in the corner turned to him, "I'm here BAKA; you greeted me at the door!" he retorted. Yonk looked at him and said: "That's not the point...Yonk?" he continued. A short while later there is still no answer. "Yonk?!" he repeated. Several chuckles rise from the near silent room as there is still no answer. "OH! I'm here!" he suddenly said. "Ok, now everyone got letters saying 'MarQooz3 was here' right?" he asked. "As soon as I find that guy, he's dead!" Majin Vegita burst out. "He stole 10,500 zenni worth of my stuff!" He was ignored as Yonk continued. "Ok then, now we have to-" he was cut off as a small hand tugs at his Gi. "Goten?" "Yeah, me an' Trunks were talking, and we wanna help save Christmas!" Trunks, hopping about on one foot putting on his boot, added in: "Yeah! We're coming too!!" Yonk was a bit miffed but quickly recovered, placing a hand affectionately on Goten's head. "Alright you two, but don't get in any trouble." A pair of perfectly kawaii chibi smiles dazzles Yonk so he is almost blinded by cute. "Yes, 'Tousan, we promise!" they say sweetly at the same time.  

            About thirty minutes later, the small band of friends trudged through massive snowdrifts, braving sleet and forty mile-per-hour winds. "It can't be far now!" Yonk yelled toward the back of the line. Angel_Goten looked a bit mad and snapped: "You didn't tell me we'd be going up to the NORTH POLE!!!" Yonk nodded and then kept walking. Suupaa Gohan 2 looked down and tried to rub some warmth into her arms as she muttered: "Kuso, is it COLD!" under her breath. Majin Vegita was right behind with his arms predictably crossed but little more than annoyed at this new development. "Ohhhh, that guy is REALLY going to get it now!" he said. The Chibis are bringing up the rear of the small group, both blazing Super-Saiya-jin in an effort to keep warm. Yonk looked behind and told them not to use so much energy. The two boys, miserably cold, say: "R-R-R-i-i-i-ght-t-t-t, 'T-T-T-T-T-T-T-ousan-san-san," through chattering teeth. As they keep walking the snow blows harder and at the point that they are about to turn around, a small building appears on the horizon. "That's it!" Yonk said happily. Everyone behind him breathes a sigh of relief.  They reach the building and Yonk opens the door, they all step inside. The door shuts by itself and all notice that the inside is toasty warm, a big difference from below freezing outside. "Ahhhh," said Trunks. "It's nice and warm in here!" and Goten nods his head in agreement. "What the?!" Yonk suddenly yells. In the center of the room there is a massive pile of toys; Santa and a small contingent of Elves sit bound and gagged in front of the pile. MarQooz3, holding a dart-gun to Santa's head, laughs maniacally. 

Everyone face faults. "What the hell are you doing?" Yonk says confused. Majin Vegita started to power up, "Isn't it obvious, he stole Christmas and now he is going to give it back!" He turns Super Saiya-jin 2 and charged MarQooz3. With a point of his index finger MarQooz3 turns him into a fancy ice sculpture. "It is pointless," he says. "I have the powers of Santa, and you can't stop me now!" Suupaa Gohan 2 and Angel_Goten start to power up saying: "Well, we'll just see about that!" Yonk is looking around frantically calling out his sons' names, completely oblivious to the goings on. "Hey Chibis, where are you two? Chiiiiiiiibiiiiiiiis," he calls, stressing the vowels. He spots Trunks playing with some loose toys on the side of the pile and Goten is nearby eating some candy canes. Yonk sweatdrops and laughs slightly at the sheer hilarity of the situation. MarQooz3 suddenly sees them and yells: "Hey! Brats, get away from MY toys," sending an ice blast toward them. "Kuso!" Yonk yells, using Shunken Idou to put himself in the way. He tries to block the blast, but is frozen solid like Majin Vegita. "AH HA HA! HA HA HA HA! HA! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughs MarQooz3. A sudden double punch sends him into the wall and he is pummeled by Angel_Goten and Suupaa Gohan 2, both SSJ3. "You forgot us!" Angel says. "No," MarQooz3 shoots back. "I didn't!" He points a finger and a sudden avalanche of toys falls out of thin air and crashes onto the girls. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you are dropping my Chibis' toys?" Yonk says out of the blue, now unfrozen. "WHAT?" MarQooz3 says confused. "I FROZE YOU!" Yonk powers up and his hair rises, bleaching into an unearthly green, as he transforms into a Super-Kalltorraiya-jin. "That's what you call anti-freeze!" he says. MarQooz3 and Yonk start to fight, Yonk uses Ki and MarQooz3 uses his newfound Santa powers. He suddenly snaps his fingers and ten HUGE reindeer come crashing through the door. "Oh, CRAP!" Yonk says in surprise as he is pummeled to the point of death by sharp reindeer hooves. Trunks and Goten stand up. "'Tousan!" they yell out in unison at the sight. They power up to SSJ and face off with the evil MarQooz3, but are no match at what everyone else failed at trying. They fall back and drop into the familiar mirrored pose. "FUUUUU-SION! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" they call out, performing the required moves in sync. "Oh shit," MarQooz3 says. Yonk bursts out right in the middle of the fusion, yelling: "CHIBIS! MAKE SURE YOUR FINGERS-" There is a 'poof' and a cloud of dust. "-LINE UP!!!" Yonk finishes, too late in his reminder. "HA! HA! HA! Baka, I'm going to send you to hell!" Gotenks yells out, pointing a finger at MarQooz3, who bursts out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Gotenks, hopelessly fat, says: "Erm, I think something went wrong..." "I'll say, just wait until we are done, we're gonna do some really tough training you fool!" Yonk says, fists clenched. MarQooz3 suddenly sends a blast towards Gotenks. "Uh Oh!" he says, dodging the blast clumsily and falling on his head. Yonk slaps his forehead, saying: "What did I do to deserve this?" 

            For almost thirty minutes MarQooz3 tries to hit and blast Gotenks, but he keeps falling over and farting and somehow dodging all the attacks that the evil stealer of Christmas dishes out. "DAMMIT!" MarQooz3 screams as another fart blinds him and he runs into a wall after failing to hit Gotenks once again. He sends an ice blast toward the fused chibi Saiya-jin, but misses again as Gotenks slips and falls on his face. Another blast freezes an elf, but again misses Gotenks. Unexpectedly, he separates as the time limit runs out, leaving Trunks and Goten standing looking confused.  "Finally," MarQooz3 said. "I couldn't stand that, I was gonna choke to death!" Yonk starts laughing at the thought of MarQooz3 being killed by Gotenks' farts; and MarQooz3 shoots a blast at him telling him to shut up. Yonk is thrown into the wall and pinned in place. "Fuck! I HATE it when this happens." Yonk says, remembering his fight with Satan. Angel_Goten climbs out of the pile of toys and hits MarQooz3 from behind before being turned into an ice sculpture like Majin Vegita. The momentary distraction allows Yonk to free himself and he tries to form an attack, but to no avail. The plucky MarQooz3 picked up another elf as an elfish shield and Yonk was forced to stop himself to prevent killing the innocent thing. This made an opening in his defense, and MarQooz3 took advantage, impaling Yonk with a toy sword and throwing him paralyzed onto the ground. "HA HA HA HA! Now with the idiots all frozen, buried, or paralyzed, I can finish destroying Christmas by destroying that which matters most to the Christmas spirit!" he said walking menacingly toward the Chibis.  "Small children! Heh, heh!" he finishes. "I'm scared Trunks-kun," Goten says, shaking and trying to shield himself with an arm. Trunks, holding his younger brother close, says: "It'll be alright Goten, whatever happens, we'll still be together." MarQooz3 powers up a Santa/Ki blast and raises up his hand, ready to kill the boys. "It's more than powerful enough! Now you die!" he says. Yonk, unable to sustain the SKJ transformation, crawls feebly on the ground, "No, I won't lose you again," he says weakly. MarQooz3 throws the blast. It flies towards the Chibis and all present are powerless to stop it. The bomb hits them and there is a huge explosion, half the building is vaporized. Nothing in the middle of that could survive.

            The dust cloud spreads; there is a massive mile wide crater. Nobody speaks as Yonk stares in disbelief. The dust clears and the Chibis sit in the center safe and sound, untouched! "What?" says MarQooz3. "I don't understand! I hit them dead on!" Santa wriggles out of his bindings and approaches the evil guy unafraid. "It's the powers that you stole from me; they can't be used to harm children. Not even the worst evil could hurt them with MY powers!" MarQooz3 is speechless; he starts to cry pitifully and throws his hands in the air screaming: "NOOO MY MISSION HAS FAILED!!!" There is a 'poof' and the spirit of the Grinch, long dead, emerges from his head shaking a fist. "I will be back next year!" says the Grinch, before fading away. MarQooz3 shakes his head, "Huh? What happened?" he says, obviously having been controlled by the Grinch himself. Santa finds a miniature garden with senzu beans growing among the gifts and quickly distributes the beans to the injured Z Senshi. Yonk stands up, saying: "Thanks Santa, how can we repay you?" Santa looks at his watch and bursts out: "OH NO! It's 5:43 AM. In less than 17 minutes the rest of the world's children will awaken to no Christmas. They will be so sad!" Suupaa Gohan 2 walks up and shrugs her shoulders, Angel_Goten looks confused. Majin Vegita just 'humph's and looks away. A tug at Yonk's Gi has him looking down into Goten's eyes. "Well 'Tousan? What are we waiting for? Can't we just grab some stuff and help him?" he says quietly. Yonk smiles in agreement and everyone grabs some of the gifts and spreads out across the globe distributing Christmas stuff at the speed of light. Yonk directs the boys to put the Christmas decorations back into the town square and they do so as fast as they can. Even Majin Vegita helps a bit. 

It is 5:59 AM, then the clock tower in the center of Satan City square strikes 6:00 AM and all the normal people of Chikyuu began to awaken to Christmas as always! Santa thanks them all for the help and tells them that they have saved Christmas. "Don't mention it, we were glad to help!" Yonk says. Trunks and Goten walk up, looking a bit sad. "Well, kids. What is it?" Santa asks, bending down to their level. "It's our stuff Santa..." Goten says, shifting his feet. "Yeah," Trunks added. "In all the mess they got lost." _Those presents cost me 10,000,000 zenni, it's a good thing I'm rich..._Yonk thinks to himself. Santa holds his belly and laughs jollily, saying: "HO! HO! HO! I can fix that little problem!" With a wave of his hand, Santa conjures up a pile of toys and goodies big enough to satisfy a whole army of Chibis. "Yatta!" Goten says. "Ya got 'em back Santa!" Santa just winks at the boys, who are once again beaming with happiness. "Well," says Angel_Goten. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry!" Majin Vegita, Suupaa Gohan 2, Trunks and Goten's middles all let out a collective growl and they nod, yes. Yonk sweatdrops and then proposes: "How about we all go down to my place for an early Christmas dinner!" There is an instant rejoicing and they all go down quickly to Yonk's house, leaving Santa to plan the next Christmas in peace. 

            Later, at Yonk's house, the four friends and two sons sit in the dining room, leaning back in satisfaction and fullness. "Wow, that sure was good!" says Suupaa Gohan 2. Angel_Goten suddenly gasps and points to the middle of the table, "Look!" she exclaims as everybody looks. In the center of the massive dinner table, cleaned by three Saiya-jin, two Half-Saiya-jin and one Kalltorraiya-jin's bottomless stomachs, lays a single cookie on a saucer, untouched. A sudden explosion rises as everyone dives for it at once, screaming 'mine!' There is a huge scuffle, in the center of the flying dishes and bodies, the two Chibis crawl out of the cloud of dust. "I got it!" Trunks says happily, holding the prize, unknown the rest of the people. "Good job Trunks-kun!" Goten says, doing a happy little jump. Oblivious to the fighting all around them, the Chibis sit in a corner out of the way and split the remaining cookie between themselves. "Merry Christmas, Goten!" "Merry Christmas, Trunks-kun!" 

The End ^__^ !!!

Thanks for reading; I need reviews like I need air and Chibi Trunks and Goten! So please tell me what you think.


End file.
